


Midnight

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Husband-Wife Reunion, M/M, Oral Sex, Stroking, Threesome - F/M/M, bottom male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Midnight

Kane and Daniel Bryan won this Tag Team Championship, with Daniel and Kane arguing that either one of them is tag team champions with Daniel screaming his head off, "I AM THE TAG TEAM CHAMPION!!!!" with Kane calmly saying, "No, WE are Tag Team Champions." Kane and Daniel Bryan always argue a lot but when Kane say he's married and divorced, the weird thing is every time Dr. Shelby leaves, Kane leaves also, after like 7 minutes and Kane had come back, quiet and strangely, panting. Kane ended the argument by leaving Daniel and putting his Championship belt on a bench. Kane mutter, "God Damn it." it had been after Lita betrayed him with that Edge fucker, yet he can't get Lita's image out of his brain, Kane look around and found a broom closet with no one in it. Kane close it and locked it, one time he tried to do it, The New Day open the door by accident and which ended with Kane screaming like a teenager in the bathroom when a parent accidently open it, screaming like he did he did to Seth, Kane sigh, his boner was raging like hard, Kane had to be quick, Kane had to strip off his wrestling hear expect his mask, slowly, his hand approach his member, the Big Red Monster thought, "Kane, this is not right. I know she betrayed you with that Edge bitch,but still." Kane felt his hand around his member, a mix between a gasp and a hiccup, he felt pleasure sparked in him, "Oh fuck." Kane was pleasuring himself, his mind was crazy, imaging either Daniel or Lita on his/her knees, mouth open, staring at Kane's erection


End file.
